Dentro del Templo 2
by Jackie Flannery
Summary: Esta es la segunda temporada del fics llamado dentro del templo, ahora entrevistaremos a los Caballeros de Oro
1. introduccion

_Hola a todos y todas , esta es la segunda parte de la historias "DENTRO DEL TEMPLO" a pedido de algunos que me pidieron las entrevista a los dorados, si habrá una tercera temporada no lo se, tal vez como dije depende de las criticas._

_Muchas se sorprenderán con la inclusión de un nuevo personaje llamado Pulgas. Que resulto ser mascota de Mascara de Muerte, todo esto se debe a un nuevo Fics pronto a publicar llamado "UN GATO EN EL SANTUARIO" el nombre esta sujeto a algún cambio, pero la historia esta en pre- producción._

"Dentro del templo "

La Primera Temporada de nuestro programa revelo una entrevista intima y personal a los caballeros de Bronce, dado el éxito nuestra humilde productora recibió ciertas cartas pidiendo y amenazando que nos atacarían si nos los entrevistábamos dado que ellos eran los únicos y verdaderos caballeros del zodiaco, dado que sus apellidos eran Mu de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, Saga de Géminis, etc. y no tenían nombres ridículos como caballero de pegazo o dragón o cualquier otro animalejo. El día de las entrevistas se nos indico que asistiéramos primeramente al templo de Mu y es aquí lo que ocurrió


	2. MU

El primer caballero que nos recibió fue Mu, y una vez que se deshizo del duende Kiki acepto que le entrevistáramos y luego cuando nos marchábamos nos indico donde vivían los otros caballeros y las precauciones que deberíamos tomar

E: ¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?

MU: Paz

E: ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?

MU: humm creo que es la palabra yo tengo la razón siempre genera violencia

E:. ¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?

MU: meditar en el Tibet

E: ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?

MU: las discusiones

E: ¿Cual es el sonio o ruido que mas placer te produce?

MU: el silencio

E: ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que te aborrece escuchar?

MU: la voz de ese mocoso de kiki, maestro esto maestro esto otro  
E: ¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?

MU: creo que decir groserías te quita energías positivas

E: Aparte de tu profesión ¿que otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?

MU: psicólogo la gente hablando se entiende

E: ¿Que profesión nunca ejercerías?

MU: cualquier profesión que implicara estar en un lugar ruidosos

E: Si el Cielo existe…y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?

MU: ven a compartir conmigo un momento de tranquilidad


	3. ALDEBARAN

En la Casa de Aldebarán nos encontramos con el haciendo ejercicios para bajar la comida que recién había injerido, se ejercitaba para poder seguir comiendo

E: ¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?

ALDEBARAN: comida

E: ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?

ALDEBARAN: dieta

E:. ¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?

ALDEBARAN: un baño de tina

E: ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?

ALDEBARAN: las traiciones

E: ¿Cual es el sonio o ruido que mas placer te produce?

ALDEBARAN: el silencio y el de la sartén cuando cocina un bistec

E: ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que te aborrece escuchar?

ALDEBARAN: ese maldito gato de Mascara de Muerte

E: ¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?

ALDEBARAN: sal de aquí gato hijo de la gran p….

E: Aparte de tu profesión ¿que otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?

ALDEBARAN: Presentador de televisión y chef

E: ¿Que profesión nunca ejercerías?

ALDEBARAN: cirujano

E: Si el Cielo existe…y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?

ALDEBARAN: que bien que este acá, te espera un banquete….banquete aaaaaaaaa (nótese Aldebarán babeando como Homero Simpson)…


	4. kANNON

Cuando entramos a la casa de Géminis encontramos a los dos santos de oro enfrascados en una discusión sin sentido, luego de diez minutos peleando han llegado al acuerdo de poder hablar separadamente

E: ¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?

Kanon: único

E: ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?

Kanon: dos

E:. ¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?

Kanon: cuando encuentro los que ando buscando

E : ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?

Kanon: cuando mi hermano se defiende

E: ¿Cual es el sonido o ruido que mas placer te produce?

Kanon: el sonido del placer

E: ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que te aborrece escuchar?

Kanon: La música de las sirenas

E: ¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?

Kanon: todas

E: Aparte de tu profesión ¿que otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?

Kanon: Zar, Imperialista, dueño de todo y amo de lo absoluto del universo

E: ¿Que profesión nunca ejercerías?

Kanon: empleado de bajo rango

E: Si el Cielo existe…y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?

Kanon: puedes pasar a ocupar tu puesto como amo absoluto y unico del universo


	5. SAGA

La conversación con Saga no fue mucho mejor que con Kannon por que continuamente cambiaba de opinión de si quería la entrevista , esta entrevista fue editada ya que la original duro casi dos horas.

E: ¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?

Saga: hijo unigénito

E: ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?

Saga: hermano

E:. ¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?

Saga: leer las revistas torturas hoy, no es broma me gustan verdes prados

E: ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?

Saga: las indecisiones o no

E: ¿Cual es el sonido o ruido que mas placer te produce?

Saga: los tambores de guerra no los violines

E: ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que te aborrece escuchar?

Saga: los violines no los tambores de guerra  
E: ¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?

Saga: pueden ser dos, nunca llegamos a ponernos de acuerdo

E: Aparte de tu profesión ¿que otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?

Saga: político, puedo tratar a todo tipo de gente, total es cuestión de prometer y después olvidarse

E: ¿Que profesión nunca ejercerías?

Saga: todas, trabajar que horror

E: Si el Cielo existe…y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?

Saga eres hijo único


	6. MASCARA DE MUERTE

La entrada a la casa de Mascara de muerte, nos produjo gran sorpresa ya sabíamos de cómo el decoraba su casa, pero ahora se le unía que unas cuantas cabezas lucían vistosos rasguños y en un sofá afelpado dormía placidamente un hermoso gato anaranjado, Mascara de Muerte se hallaba en la cocina y cuando salio traía un plato con leche para el peludo animal, una vez que el minino hubo comido nuestro anfitrión se sentó a conversar

E: ¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?

MASCARA DE MUERTE: muerte

E: ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?

MASCARA DE MUERTE: asesino, acaso no saben lo que hieren mis sentimientos

E:. ¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?

MASCARA DE MUERTE: decorar las paredes de mi casa

E: ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?

MASCARA DE MUERTE: la vida humana

E: ¿Cual es el sonido o ruido que mas placer te produce?

MASCARA DE MUERTE: el ronroneo de mi gato pulgas

E: ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que te aborrece escuchar?

MASCARA DE MUERTE: el de la gente feliz  
E: ¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?

MASCARA DE MUERTE : yo no digo groserías hijo de p… así que si sigues diciendo eso te puedes meter tu entrevista por …..  
E: Aparte de tu profesión ¿que otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?

MASCARA DE MUERTE: decorador de interiores y carnicero  
E: ¿Que profesión nunca ejercerías?

MASCARA DE MUERTE: psicólogo  
E: Si el Cielo existe…y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?

MASCARA DE MUERTE: me gusto mucho como decoraste tu casa


	7. AIORIA

Por petición expresa de nuestro entrevistado no haremos mención a las fotografías encontradas en el living de nuestro buen guapote Aioria, pero si son bastante inteligentes descubrirán de quien se trata

E: ¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?

Aioria: Marín

E: ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?

AIORIA: Eres tu el hermano de…

E:. ¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?

AIORIA: Marín… dije Marín, no dije que, que Marín sabe que me gustan los pasteles de chocolate

E: ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?

AIORIA: que me comparen con mi hermano, el esta muerto, no me pueden comparar hay como miles de latidos de diferencia

E: ¿Cual es el sonio o ruido que mas placer te produce?

Aioria: me da vergüenza decirlo, pero Marín tiene unos CD de música de cámara muy buena

E: ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que te aborrece escuchar?

Aioria: el galope de cierto burro alado que me interrumpe cuando estoy hablando de cosas triviales con Marín  
E: ¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?

AIORIA: Fuck

E: Aparte de tu profesión ¿que otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?

AIORIA: maratonista

E: ¿Que profesión nunca ejercerías?

AIORIA: fraile, en verdad me da coba andar tratando a todos de hermanos

E: Si el Cielo existe…y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?

AIORIA: eres hijo único


	8. shaka

E: ¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?

SHAKA: ESTABILIDAD

E: ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?

SHAKA: MORTALES

E:. ¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?

SHAKA : UN JING Y YANG EQUILIBRADOS

E: ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?

SHAKA: que por que soy virgo, digan que soy virgen, yo también tengo mis historias para que vean una vez conocí a una chica en Nepal y nos comunicamos todos los días vía meditación y bueno este es un programa para adultos y hemos tenido sexo sin riesgo, ella medita en Nepal y yo aqui

E: ¿Cual es el sonido o ruido que mas placer te produce?

SHAKA: el silencio cuando puedo escuchar mis pensamientos

E: ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que te aborrece escuchar?

SHAKA: El del dintel de mi puerta que anuncias la llegada de visitas

E: ¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?

Shaka: pienso que eso puede desequilibrar mi jing y mi jang

E: Aparte de tu profesión ¿que otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?

SHAKA: sacerdote budista

E: ¿Que profesión nunca ejercerías?

SHAKA: corredor de la bolsa

E: Si el Cielo existe…y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?

SHAKA: felicidades has encontrado tu equilibrio y la perfeccion


	9. Dokho

Cuando entramos a la casa de Dokho , limpiando su casa y nos mostró su colección de revistas de Play Boy desde la uno, llevaba doscientos y setenta y cuatro años coleccionándola luego accedió a su entrevista.

E: ¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?

DOKHO: jovencito

E: ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?

DOKHO: Anciano

E:. ¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?

DOKHO : ver bañarse a Sun Ray en la cascada de Rozan, o se creen que por que tengo un poco mas de 200 años no tengo deseos

E: ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?

DOKHO: los cumpleaños

E: ¿Cual es el sonido o ruido que mas placer te produce?

Dokho: el de la ducha cuando se baña Sun Ray

E: ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que te aborrece escuchar?

dokho: la canción del cumpleaños feliz  
E: ¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?

DOKHO: maldito, en mis tiempos era una grosería

E: Aparte de tu profesión ¿que otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?

DOKHO: fotógrafo de la play boy

E: ¿Que profesión nunca ejercerías?

DOKHO: anticuario

E: Si el Cielo existe…y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?

DOKHO : hola no te conozco y nunca apostamos por lo de David y Goliat


	10. MILO

Cuando tocamos en la casa de Escorpión nos encontramos que Milo estaba limpiando su patio dado que el gato de Mascara de Muerte se había metido en la noche y había volteado todos los Escorpiones de Cristal que había mandado a hace a Camus para la nueva decoración de su casa. Luego de este pequeño percance accedió a nuestra entrevista.

E: ¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?

MILO: reglas

E: ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?

MILO: cadenas, y todos sus derivados, las cadenas de supermercado, cadenas de oro, pero por sobretodo las cadenas de bronce

E:. ¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?

MILO: hacerles la acupuntura a ciertos caballeros, por supuesto eso sucede sin querer queriendo

E: ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?

MILO: los insecticidas

E: ¿Cual es el sonio o ruido que mas placer te produce?

MILO: mis agujas inyectándose en los cuerpos de mis enemigos

E: ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que te aborrece escuchar?

MILO: un gato que maúlla toda la noche, a quien diablos se le ocurre tener un gato de mascota

E: ¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?

MILO: hijo…

E: Aparte de tu profesión ¿que otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?

MILO: acupunturitas

E: ¿Que profesión nunca ejercerías?

MILO: exterminador

E: Si el Cielo existe…y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?

MILO: ahora tu eres el jefe…


	11. AIORIOS

Como somos un programa sumamente eficiente hemos decidido visitar la casa de Sagitario y nos encontramos con que Aiorios estaba sentado en su viejo y siempre fiel sillón, cuando le preguntamos si accedía a nuestra entrevista se entusiasmo mucho y nos respondió

E: ¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?

Aiorios: Vida

E: ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?

Aiorios: muerto

E:. ¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?

Aiorios: en esta instancia de mi no vida, respirar

E: ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?

Aiorios: los hermanos pequeños

E: ¿Cual es el sonido o ruido que mas placer te produce?

Aiorios: el sonido de la maquina de ventilación que indica que una persona esta viva

E: ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que te aborrece escuchar?

Aiorios: la voz de atenea, me gustaba más cuando era un bebe y no sabía hablar  
E: ¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?

Aiorios: soy muy maduro para eso

E: Aparte de tu profesión ¿que otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?

Aiorios: cualquiera, a estas altura de mi no vida, me da lo mismo

E: ¿si hubieses vivido?

Aiorios: si hubiese vivido, me gustaría haber sido portero poco trabajo

E: ¿Que profesión nunca ejercerías?

Aiorios: sepulturero nunca tratan bien a los colegas

E: Si el Cielo existe…y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?

Aiorios: déjalos que se maten tranquilos, y tu ve a descansar


	12. SHURA

En la casa de Capricornio nos recibió Shura y nos recalco lo mucho que estimaba a Atenea, pero una vez que entro en confianza ayudado por un extraño licor color café en una pequeña botella de cuero, suponemos de buena fe que era agua y que los problemas de Hipo se refieren a cierto problemas de respiración que nos aseguro tener

E: ¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?

Shura: amistad y confianza hip

E: ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?

Shura: Traición yo hip, nunca he traicionado a nadie hip

E:. ¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?

Shura: mi espada...

E: ¿quee? hip

Shura: que no se mal entienda, mi espada es tan bonita que en verdad me produce placer tenerla

E: si tu lo dices

Shura: uf

E: ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?

Shura: ciertos comentarios de que mi gran espada compensa otras carencias mías hip

E: ¿Cual es el sonido o ruido que mas placer te produce?

Shura: las corridas de San Fermín, o que cree que cuando estuve en España no aproveche de visitarlo hip

E: ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que te aborrece escuchar?

Shura: la voz chillona y empalagosa de Atenea, eso no se lo perdono a Aorios, le dije que la Chukki nos traería problemas por mas Diosa que fuera

E: ¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?

Shura: tengo tantas hip

E: Aparte de tu profesión ¿que otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?

Shura: Torero ¡ole!

E: ¿Que profesión nunca ejercerías?

Shura: guardaespaldas, secretario personal hip

E: Si el Cielo existe…y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?

Shura: mi querido Shura has sido malinterpretado, todo lo que hiciste fue por la humanidad


	13. CAMUS

A pesar de lo frío que resulto ser Camus en el fondo es un buen anfitrión, nos sirvió una coca cola fría y helada, pero dijo que nos apuráramos por que le habían encargado hacer unas cuantas figuras de hielo, por las cuales cobraba un gran precio

E: ¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?

CAMUS: Hielo

E: ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?

CAMUS: mamá, después de estar escuchando a ese Hyoga a cada rato hablar de su madre es algo que me tiene enfermo, les digo ese chico tiene grandes problemas

E:. ¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?

CAMUS: el frío, a pesar que digan que soy muy frío, si se puede sentir placer de otra forma me hubiera ido a entrenar al Sahara

E: ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?

CAMUS: los sentimentalismos baratos

E: ¿Cual es el sonio o ruido que mas placer te produce?

CAMUS: el de la gente pidiendo por su vida

E: ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que te aborrece escuchar?

CAMUS: las conversaciones entre afrodita y Mascara de muerte, son grotesca

E: ¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?

CAMUS: fuck

E: Aparte de tu profesión ¿que otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?

CAMUS: Sicario

E: ¿Que profesión nunca ejercerías?

CAMUS: Educador de Párvulos

E: Si el Cielo existe…y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?

CAMUS: Solo cumpliste con tu trabajo, los demás no te entendían…


	14. AFRODITA

Cuando visitamos a Afrodita en su propia casa y nos recibió en su gran sala de estar rosa, y en sillones de terciopelo y acompaño la charla con unas galletitas en forma de rosas que había estado cocinando, en la mañana, decidió bañarse antes de la entrevista pues había estado todo la tarde arreglando sus rosas que alguien había orinado, mas precisamente un gato.

E: ¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?

AFRODITA: rosas

E: ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?

AFRODITA: homosexual

E:. ¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?

AFRODITA: no puedo decirlo, por que le prometí a Mascara de muerte que no le contaría a nadie lo nuestro así que definitivamente no te lo puedo contar, fue para el día de san Valentín yo estaba en mi jardín, pero como te dije no te lo puedo contar

E: ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?

AFRODITA: ese gato de mascara de muerte, el otro día ser orino en mis rosas

E: ¿Cual es el sonido o ruido que mas placer te produce?

AFRODITA: oh que vergüenza, pero te digo lindo, que el sonido que mas me agrada es el de mi voz, son tan buen cantante

E: ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que te aborrece escuchar?

AFRODITA: cualquier ruido que escuche cuando me estoy haciendo un tratamiento de belleza, eso hace que mi piel se ponga tensa  
E: ¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?

AFRODITA : hijo de ramera  
E: Aparte de tu profesión ¿que otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?

AFRODITA: cosmetólogo  
E: ¿Que profesión nunca ejercerías?

AFRODITA: soldador, sudan mucho  
E: Si el Cielo existe…y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?

AFRODITA: lo hiciste divino querido


End file.
